The Clay Tablet of Ugarit
The Clay Tablet of Ugarit or The Clay-tablet Document of Ugarit is a Phantom Book used by Hugh to defeat the Golem. The Indra 'is an alternative version of this Phantom Book, seen only in the manga during the ''Book of Wisdom II. Originally, it's present in the ''Book of Fetus'' story. It’s a reddish, heavy and damaged tablet with a mythological illustration and script in Ugaritic language.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. __TOC__ Background One of the most ancient Phantom Books, The Clay Tablet of Ugarit praises the Thunder God of Canaan, Baal or Ba’al. It’s contained inside the Labyrinth Library. Ugarit was an ancient port city located at what is now called Ras Shamra, a headland in northern Syria. It was part of Canaan, one of the regions in the Ancient Near East between 2000 and 1000 BC.Ugarit. (2017, January 29). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:38, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ugarit&oldid=762550519Canaan. (2017, February 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:39, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Canaan&oldid=765988881 In the manga, the Phantom Book is known as ''Indra.'The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Indra is the ruler of heaven in Jainism and a deity in Hinduism and Buddhism. He's considered the God of Lightning, Thunder and Rains.Indra. (2017, January 31). In ''Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:40, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Indra&oldid=762876289 Powers The Clay Tablet of Ugarit hits whatever the user wants with a powerful lightning created from the hammer of a pagan Thunder God. The sky darkens as consequence. It’s seen going through the roof of a mansion to strike its target. It’s also capable of destroying a clock tower and making a whole mansion collapse. In the manga, the Indra ''is capable of flipping a car over. Lightning (1).png|A lightning summoned by Hugh. Lightning (2).png|''The Clay Tablet of Ugarit lightning, destroying a clock tower. Indra's attack.jpg|The lightning attack from the Indra. Script Hugh reads The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to summon lightning. Ugarit (1).png|The Thunder God Baal. Ugarit (2).png|Baal's lightning. "A spear in the right hand, and lightning in the left. The voice of the Demon Ba'al, son of Dagon, the strongest cloud-riding warrior resonates. When Ba'al unleashes his thunder, the wind trembles, the mountains topple, and the earth shakes. His enemies hide in the mountains, escape into the deep woods, and run panicked from east to west. The screams of the Reaper Mot are fire, and his breath is death itself. Burning away 60 hectares of forest in one night. Raise your holy hands, fearless warrior! Strike down with your hammers of death! His roar deafens; his light blinds! Ba'al's Lightning! Split the heavens and earth! Dark clouds. Rising clouds. Angry clouds. Swirling clouds. The clouds gather, hiding the thirsty skies. That is a force of fear, a force of destruction which chooses not what it strikes. Wiping away everything whilst the eyes are closed. Immortal warriors are gathered in a place of light, guided by it. The enemy fears him, calling his name: Ba'al, Zebel!” Plot Book of Fetus After Estella tried to stab Hugh, the Golem breaks through a wall. The Golem was created to hide the evidences of the murders committed by Estella, including bodies. Hugh and Dalian are attacked by the monster. Hugh opens the Library to obtain the ''Book of Styx'' and The Clay Tablet of Ugarit. After using the Book of Styx to block the Golem’s attacks, Hugh reads The Clay Tablet of Ugarit. A lightning goes through the roof and strikes the Golem. It also pushes Estella away. The Golem loses its right arm in the anime. Hugh tries to catch his breath, exhausted after using two Phantom Books. However, the creature starts moving again, walking towards Estella. Dalian explains the Golem is immortal, and should only be defeated with the destruction of the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash, the Phantom Book controlling it. Hugh realizes the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash is disguised as the carillon of the mansion. Hugh and Dalian summon countless lightning strikes from The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to destroy the clock tower. The Golem falls to pieces and the mansion starts to collapse. Hugh and Dalian escape the place, leaving Estella behind. Book of Wisdom II (manga) Charlotte sends Eric to the Black Biblioprincess. After Eric explains Charlotte's situation, Hugh realizes they are being followed. The men think Eric has stolen confidential information related to the W Machine. Dalian gets furious when her basket containing Camilla's cookings is shot. She reaches Hugh's hand to open the Library and grabs the Indra. She lifts one finger, summoning a lightning that makes the car of their pursuers flip over. Trivia *A limestone slab was discovered in 1930 during the excavations of French professor Claude Shaeffer. It shows what appears to be the king of Ugarit under the protection of the Storm God Baal. It’s in exposition at the Louvre Museum, in Paris.Caubet Annie. Stela Depicting the Storm God Baal. In Louvre. Retrieved 01:45, February 19, 2017, from http://www.louvre.fr/en/oeuvre-notices/stela-depicting-storm-god-baal *Besides Baal, two more deities from the same mythology are mentioned by the text Hugh reads. The first is Dagon, father of Baal, worshiped as a fertility god.Dagon. (2017, February 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:46, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dagon&oldid=765957800 The second is Mot, the personification of death.Mot (god). (2016, November 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:47, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mot_(god)&oldid=749369801 *The last sentence recited by Hugh sounds like Beelzebub, or Beel-Zebub, the name of a demon, the “Lord of the Flies”. He’s one of the seven princes of Hell. Beelzebub is also referred as another name for the devil.Beelzebub. (2017, February 16). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:50, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beelzebub&oldid=765841710 However, Zebul may be an affix to the word Baal, meaning “of the manor”, or yet a reference to how the God Baal banishes the flies that make people sick.Baal. (2017, February 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:52, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Baal&oldid=764360193 References Category:Phantom Books